The present invention is concerned with a cable sleeve for large capacity light waveguide cables which has a housing with a pair of cable entrances for receiving light waveguide cables whose waveguide cores are spliced together in the housing and the housing contains an arrangement for fixing and supporting the excess length of each of the light waveguide cores which are spliced together.
In order to protect the light waveguide cores, which are spliced together, a conventional cable sleeve for electrical cables can be used; however, in the case of a housing for the splices of the light waveguide cores, additional measures are required with respect to fixing and supporting the excess length of each of the individual light waveguide cores. Thus, it is practical to create special devices for the light waveguides with which particular attention is paid to the peculiarities of the light waveguide cores or optical fibers, for example the danger of breakage. To accomplish this, German Pat. No. 2,621,852 describes a device for handling or fixing the excess length of the light waveguide cores in a cable sleeve by providing a means for holding the splicing element and means for supporting the excess length in a loop formation. Since high capacity light waveguide cables contains several bundles or groups of many light waveguide cores or fibers, the carrier plate of the housing of the German patent is no longer able to support all of the cores and still provide the easy inspection and accessability to the individual light waveguide cores or fibers. Thus, problems exist in providing a housing or cable sleeve that provides accessability to the light waveguide cores and also to the light waveguide splices.